Professor Layton and the Ocean Princess
by NguTheFanfictionWriter
Summary: On request of an old friend, Layton and Luke travel to an ocean side town and along with many others, search for the Ocean Princess. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1  The Adventure Begins in Town

**Me: In celebration of me finishing my first professor layton game, I am posting my very first fanfic of this series up! Professor Layton and the Ocean Princess! This has OC's, and stars Layton, Luke and Don Paolo from the games. The reason for Don Paolo as he's in the first 3 games as an enemy, so it will be easier then trying to use Jean Descole, as I've only seen him in the movie. Also I prefer Luke's later appearance!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Professor Layton, they are Level 5's work. If I could own Layton, then the series would be a fail because I'm bad with puzzles!**

_To my dear Friend (Reader's name),_

_The things that happened in those days while we were in Ocean Town_

_Have been a life changing experince_

_And what we saw on those days, will stay a secret, forever._

Layton and Luke happily drove to the town, Ocean Town, Layton had received a letter only a few days prevous asking him to come to the town to solve a mystery. Luke was nervous, as this would be a new adventure for a new year. Layton handed Luke a map "Luke, my boy, why don't you try to find the town, as there is a four way exit coming up, and I don't know where to turn" Luke nodded happily, as this is a puzzle in the makings.

**Puzzle 001 - Exits and Round-a-bouts.**

There is a round-a-bout with four exits labeled A, B, C and D. One of these are right exits to Ocean Town. But which one?

We know that Ocean Town is near the sea, and it has a forest just before the sea can be seen in clear view.

Which road is the right one to Ocean Town?

_**A - Exit A heads back the way we came.**_

_**B - Exit B has a forest, but doesn't lead to an Ocean Side Town.**_

_**C - Exit C has a forest, then leads up to the Ocean, with a town near it.**_

_**D - Exit D leads to a cliff edge.**_

_**Answer - C.**_

Luke smiled with joy as he solved the puzzle, Layton turned off at the right exit and they happily got to Ocean Town.

Luke stared in awe of the beautiful ocean view. Layton smiled at his young friend "Come on Luke, we better go. My friend is waiting for me" Layton guides Luke to the Mayor's office.

"Ah, hello Layton." The mayor smiles, letting them have a seat. "Our Ocean Princess, the one who we want to come live in our village. Is on Ocean Island. Can you two go.. Get her?" The mayor asks.

Layton nods "Of course, we'll help" Layton smiles. The mayor sighs with relief "There is a ship leaving tonight for the Ocean Island. Why don't you go to the beach for a bit" The mayor smiles.

At the Beach, Luke ran around the beach, and Layton sat down on a chair that was set out for him, drinking his Earl Gray Tea, while reading his new book. Luke ran abit to fast and tripped over a rock on the beach. He was caught by a young girl.

Luke looked at the girl, she was wearing a dark purple dress, with long light purple sleeves, she had blue eyes, like an clear ocean, and silver hai, which was tied up in a red bobble. She was wearing Brown shoes and dark blue socks. She had a brown bag around her waist. She looked kindly at Luke "Are you okay?" She asked. Luke nodded, getting up and straighting himself out, he tipped his hat to the girl, as Layton looked over.

As Luke went to go back to Layton, he winced abit at a pain in his ankle, then the girl helped Luke to Layton. Layton looked at the girl who helped Luke up to him "I think he sprained his ankle when he tripped. It doesn't look too bad." She smiles, then waves bye to the two, then leaves.

Luke sat down looked at Layton. Layton smiled and handed Luke some tea. It was going to be a long day before the trip that night. Hopefully, Luke would be able to make it too.

**Me: And thats it for chappie one. I think I did really well! Reviews are needed for love! Also. If you can, send in Puzzles with dares. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Boat Trip From Below

**Me: Here is Chapter 2 of Professor Layton and the Ocean Princess! This is a time skip and they are now on the night. So they'll be traveling now.**

**Disclaimer: If I could own Professor Layton, I would make it lots of hurt-hurt-hurt~~ Cuz thats what I like. Also there would be horror. Cuz I love de horror!**

Luke was sitting on a small box on the top of the small ship which holds at least 9 people on it of currently. Layton smiled at the boy, his ankle had healed up nicely over the course of resting it. Luke looked at Layton "Professor. Can we go explore?" Luke asked.

Layton nodded "Yes, We best get to know the people on this ship." Luke got up, then the two walked around the ship, coming across a group of 5 kids.

"Hello" The short haired girl said, she was dressed like a boy "My name is Ran, these are my friends, Ren, Rin, Ron and Rami."

Layton tips his hat, same with Luke, being proper Gentlemen and all. "Good evening Miss Ran." Layton replies "I am Professor Hershal Layton, and this is-"

"Luke Triton, Professor Layton's number **1 **apprentice!" Luke finishes. Layton sighs once more at Luke. Ran giggled abit.

"Your friends of the Mayor, correct Professor Layton?" Ren asked, Layton nodded "Because outsiders can only get on if your friends with Captain or Mayor."

"You know, there is at least 5 rooms on this ship, I can think of a puzzle version for you if you want?" Rami asks, Layton and Luke agree.

**Puzzle 002 - The 5 Rooms.**

There is five rooms on the ship, and 9 passengers.

There is 4 females and 5 males, the 5th room is locked up because it is a special room for the person they are returning with.

3 females are in room 1. 2 males in room 2. 2 males in room 3. the Captain has room 4.

But where is the 4th female staying?

_**Room 1 has 3 beds - a bunk and a single**_

_**Room 2 has 2 beds - a double bed**_

_**Room 3 has 3 beds - three singles**_

_**Room 4 has 1 bed - a single**_

_**Room 5 has 1 bed - Queen size**_

_**Answer - Room 3**_

_**Reason - Because Room 3 is the only room which has 3 beds and only two people are in room 3, so that means that the 4th female can only stay with the two males in room 3.**_

Layton smiled at Rami. "Correct. Wow, your really good at this stuff!" Rami smiled.

The captain came from where he was, he walked up to the small group "Alright, time for you kids to get some sleep" The five nodded and went below deck, but the Captain stopped Layton and Luke, "Um, could you two give me a hand with something. You see there's a girl and we only have a spair bed in your room, because the 5th room is for the Ocean Princess... I was wondering if you two would allow that?" the captain asked.

Layton thought over it, then looked to the Captain "Of course she can, I am not one to leave a Lady without a place to sleep." (**A/N: I know it might not be right for two males to share a room with a girl, but Layton's too much of a gentleman to do anything and Luke is way to young to understand any of this.**)

~In Room 3~

The girl looked at Layton and Luke, Luke gasped "Your the girl from earlier!" Luke shouted and pointed at her.

"Oh, its the boy from this morning." The girl stands up and Certsied at the two males "Thank you for letting me stay with you." She smiled "Oh, My name is Ngu Umiko by the way."

Layton smiled and tipped his hand, as Luke did the same "Its quite alright miss, I couldnt let a young lady go without a bed for the night. My name is Professor Hershal Layton, and this is Luke Triton"

Ngu smiled at Layton, then sat back down on her bed "How's your ankle, Luke?"

Luke smiled "All better now!" Luke sat on his bed and looked at her.

~Later on, around 12 to 1 AM~

A suddend crash woke up Layton, Luke and Ngu. Layton got up from his bed, as Luke did. Not wanting to be alone, Ngu joint them as they went above. Above deck was the Captain, Ran, Ren, Rin, Ron and Rami. The trio of girls were letting down a life boat, while the Captain and the two boys also were. Layton looked over the edge, and saw that they were slowly sinking. "Over here!" Ngu shouted at the boys, Layton and Luke ran to the 3rd and last life boat on the ship and began to let it down

~In the ocean~

Layton started to row to shore, alongside the other two boats, Ren was in a boat with Ran and Rin, while Captain was in a boat with Ron and Rami. Layton, Luke and Ngu were all in the same boat. Ngu seemed to look worried at the water, holding a bag in her hand.

A suddend CLASH of a wave sent Luke over board. "LUKE!" Layton shouted, suddenly Ngu had gone in, which would be suddend death. And every face looked worried.

**Me: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!**

**Luke: *Looks at me***

**Me: Oh please Luke, you know I wouldnt kill off characters. This series never kills a single person. Yes. Luke will not die, neither will Ngu. Reviews to find out if the duo are okay and to see what happens in the morning. Also chapters will be going slow as of the about the 3rd of January, as I have exams due in school. I decided to post up two chapters before going back.**

**DonPaolo: WHEN DO I GO IN!**

**Me: NOT YET, WAIT YOUR TURN!**

**Flora: And I'm not in because?**

**Me: The reason your not in Flora, is because your taking lessons on cooking and stuff like that. But Flora, you will be in the final chapter. Thats not a spoiler. I dont know Flora that well, so you'll have to give me a chance to learn her. I also found a big spoiler for the end of the next game, if you haven't played Unwound Future, or what ever you call it. Then skip this bit and REVIEW.**

**LUKE DOESNT STAY WITH LAYTON, HOW DARE THE CREATORS, BRING US BACK LUKE!**

**Reviews = Love and Cookies and Food for the kitties who have given me the ideas for my story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning

**Meh: Yay! I've finshed my January tests! So this chapter is special for those who've waited for part 3! We see the aftermath of Luke and Ngu's disappearance. I failed on my test of characters! During a test I wrote DESCOLE and not DONPAOLO, cuz I got bored!. Enjoy this chapter! Also, from now on, Flora shall be in the author notes with me.**

**Flora: Yay~ Disclaimer! WaterGirl11 would love to own Professor Layton, one It would have an anime series, two there would be yaoi, three Luke wouldn't go at the end of the Professor Layton and the Unwound future.**

**(EDIT 28th January 2012)**

**Meh: And this chapter is going up, as I have just finished Professor Layton and Pandora's Box! YAY! One more to play before I buy the next XD. HERE WE GO!**

Layton looked at the island they had came to, Ocean Village's true origin- Ocean Island. Layton wondered if Luke was okay, after last night. Rami walked over to Layton and put her hands on his shoulder, smiling kindly. Layton felt abit less worried, as everyone promised to help him find Luke.

Meanwhile, in another area of the Island, Luke slowly opened his eyes. Luke noticed he was on a bed, Ngu was sitting beside him, smiling abit. "W-Where am I?" Luke asked tiredly.

"In a shack I found. Last night was pretty ruff on you, so you should sleep for abit, this place has working locks, and it was abit of a puzzle to figure out the right code. I'll be right back, I'm going to look for the others, just sleep" Ngu smiles, Luke nods, then goes back to a coma-like state of sleep.

Layton and Rami were looking around the jungle part of the town, when they heard singing. Rami's eyes widen at this, and looked to Layton "It's the Ocean Princess!" Rami grabbed Layton's arm and dragged him towards the enchanting sound.

As Layton and Rami managed to enter the forests, they came across something very strange. A young girl, with long pink hair, pink eyes, and a pink mermaid tail, singing a song. Rami went to take a step forward, when she kicked a stone, suddenly, the mermaid looked at them, but then disappeared- like she was a ghost.

Layton blinked, wondering what just happened. Rami sighed, as the famous Ocean Princess had disappeared. Layton looked at the cabin near the river. "Miss Rami, I will be just a moment." Layton walked up to the Cabin and saw the puzzle. "Hm..."

**Puzzle 003 - The Door Code.**

There is a puzzle on the door. It has a certain pattern. Can you find where the repeat has been messed up?

_**Sun Moon Star Planet Asteroid**_

_**Sun Moon Star Planet Asteroid**_

_**Sun Moon Star Planet Asteroid**_

_**Sun Moon Star Planet Asteroid**_

_**Asteroid Planet Star Moon Sun**_

_**Sun Moon Star Planet Asteroid**_

_**Answer - Pattern 5**_

_**Reason - Pattern 5 is the only pattern where the whole thing gets messed up! If you didnt spot it, then you must be blind.**_

Layton opened the door and saw his young apprentice asleep on the bed. Layton smiled and woke up Luke. Luke rubbed his eyes tiredly and smiled abit at Layton. Layton picked up Luke and carried Luke out, blanket and all, and closed the door.

**Flora: Good chapter!**

**Meh: Thank you Flora~**

**Flora: Reviews = Cookies and love for our kitties!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Short Chapter DontKillMe

**Meh: I am SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF UPDATES! I finished the 3rd game yesterday- almost cried at Luke leaving. and I had a test yesterday too... SO I havent been able to get good stuff to help me write the story. But I'm gonna listen to the song I'm Blue, it helps with me. Also, I'm uploading an Valentines Day special fanfic. Post me if you know what anime/game and pairing i should do. All ratings allowed!**

**Flora: Watergirl11 would like to own the game Professor Layton, but cant. However, if she did, Luke would not of left during Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, Clive would have been adopted by Professor Layton insted of going all evil. and so on.**

**Meh&Flora: Please Enjoy Chapter 4!**

When Luke finally woke up, he was in a forest, being carried by someone, when his blurry vision cleared, he finally saw it was Layton who was carrying him. Layton smiled at Luke, but both wondered where Ngu Umiko had gone off to.

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, a coughing, almost hacking sound, could be heard. Don Paolo was on the island, and he had crashed. Suddenly, Don Paolo looked, and saw a person in the water. When he went to grab that girl, she swam away. He cursed, then went on to get his plans finished.

When Layton turned, he saw Ngu. She was wearing dry clothing, which a bit weird, but yet, they could of dried over night, so he shrugged it off. Layton had thought of somethings were not right, but yet, something was bothering him, but it wasnt her. Little did our Luke and Layton know, that this girl was the main key to this puzzle.

**Flora: You made it tooo short!**

**Meh: I know... I dont really feel like writting... I just felt like uploading two chappies for everyone. But yeh, DON PAOLO IS FINALLY MADE AN APPEARANCE! No talking in this chapter. I will upload a long chapter. Oh yes, there is only 7 chapters and 6 puzzles. I might add two puzzles in the last chapter. but hopefully, you'll like it? Review if you think I need to get my butt into gear!**


End file.
